States and Nations
* Mark: Can you put the following information in tables to answer these * three questions? * * What is/ the capital of/ STATE? * What are/ the postal abbreviations of/ STATE? * What is/ a native of/ STATE called? * * *Alabama...Ala...AL* Montgomery, Alabamian * *Alaska...Alaska/Alas...AK* Juneau, Alaskan * *American Samoa...Amer. Samoa...AS * *Arizona...Ariz..AZ* Phoenix, Arizonan * *Arkansas...Ark...AR* Little Rock, Arkansan * *California...Calif/Cal...CA* Sacramento, Californian * *Canal Zone...CZ * *Colorado...Colo...CO* Denver, Coloradan * *Connecticut...Conn...CT* Hartford, Connecticuter * *Delaware...Del...DE* Dover, Delawarean * *District of Columia...D.C....DC* Washington * *Florida...Fla...FL* Tallahassee, Floridian * *Georgia...Ga...GA* Atlanta, Georgian * *Guam...GU * *Hawaii...HI* Honolulu, Hawaiian * *Idaho...Idaho/Id...ID* Boise, Idahoan * *Illinois...Ill...IL* Springfield, Illinoisan * *Indiana...Ind...IN* Indianapolis, Indianian * *Iowa...Iowa/Ia...IA* Des Moines, Iowan * *Kansas...Kans/Kan...KS* Topeka, Kansan * *Kentucky...Ky...KY* Frankfort, Kentuckian * *Louisiana...La...LA* Baton Rouge, Louisianian * *Maine...Maine/Me...ME* Augusta, Mainer * *Maryland...Md...MD* Annapolis, Marylander * *Massachusetts...Mass...MA* Boston, Massachusettsan * *Michigan...Mich...MI* Lansing, Michiganite * *Minnesota...Minn...MN* St. Paul, Minnesotan * *Mississippi...Miss...MS* Jackson, Mississippian * *Missouri...Mo...MO* Jefferson City, Missourian * *Montana...Mont...MT* Helena, Montanan * *Nebraska...Nebr/Neb...NE* Lincoln, Nebraskan * *Nevada...Nev...NV* Carson City, Nevadan * *New Hampshire...N.H...NH* Concord, New Hampshirite * *New Jersey...N.J...NJ* Trenton, New Jerseyite * *New Mexico...N.Mex/N.M...NM* Santa Fe, New Mexican * *New York...N.Y...NY* Albany, New Yorker * *North Carolina...N.C...NC* Raleigh, North Carolinian * *North Dakota...N.Dak/N.D...ND* Bismarck, North Dakotan * *Northern Mariana Is...CM * *Ohio...OH* Columbus, Ohioan * *Oklahoma...Okla...OK* Oklahoma City, Oklahoman * *Oregon...Oreg/Ore...OR* Salem, Oregonian * *Pennsylvania...Pa/Penn/Penna...PA* Harrisburg, Pennsylvanian * *Puerto Rico...PR * *Rhode Island...R.I...RI* Providence, Rhode Islander * *South Carolina...S.C...SC* Columbia, South Carolinian * *South Dakota...S.Dak/S.D...SD* Pierre, South Dakotan * *Tennessee...Tenn...TN* Nashville, Tennessean * *Texas...Tex...TX* Austin, Texan * *Trust Territories...TT * *Utah...UT* Salt Lake City, Utahn * *Vermont...Vt...VT* Montpelier, Vermonter * *Virginia...Va...VA* Richmond, Virginian * *Virgin Islands...VI * *Washington...Wash...WA* Olympia, Washingtonian * *West Virginia...W.Va...WV* Charleston, West Virginian * *Wisconsin...Wis/Wisc...WI* Madison, Wisconsinite * *Wyoming...Wyo...WY* Cheyenne, Wyomingite * * * What is/ the capital of/ NATION? * What is/ a native of/ NATION called? * What is/ the head of state of/ NATION? * What is/ the ruling body of/ NATION? * * *Afghanistan* Kabul, Afghan, President, Revolutionary Council/Council of * Ministers * *Albania* Tirana, Albanian, Chairman of the Presidium, People's Assembly * *Algeria* Algiers/El Djazair, Algerian, President, National People's * Assembly * *Andorra* Andorra la Vella, Andorran, Bishop of Seo de Urgel/President of * France, General Council * *Angola* Luanda, Angolan, President, National People's Assembly * *Antigua and Barbuda* St. John's, Antiguan, Queen/Governor General, * Parliament (House of Representatives, Senate) * *Argentina* Buenos Aires, Argentine, President, National Congress (Senate, * Chamber of Deputies) * *Armenia * Yerevan, Armenian, President, Unicameral legislature * *Aruba* Oranjestad, Aruban, Acting Governor/Prime Minister * *Australia* Canberra, Australian, Queen/Governor General, Federal * Parliament (Senate, House of Representatives) * *Austria* Vienna, Austrian, President, Federal Assembly (Federal * Council/Bundesrat, National Council/Nationalrat) * *Azerbaijan * Baku, Azerbaijani, President, Unicameral legislature * *Bahamas* Nassau, Bahamian, Queen/Governor General, Parliament (Senate, * House of Assembly) * *Bahrain* Manama, Bahraini, amir * *Bangladesh* Dhaka, Bangladeshi, President, Constituent Assembly * *Barbados* Bridgetown, Barbadian, Queen/Governor General, Parliament * (Senate, House of Assembly) * *Belarus *Minsk, Belarusian or Belarusan, President, Bicameral legislature * *Belgium* Brussels, Belgian, King, Parliament (Senate, Chamber of * Representatives) * *Belize* Belmopan, Belizean, Queen/Governor General, National Assembly * (Senate, House of Representatives) * *Benin* Porto-Novo, Beninese, President, National Executive Council and * Revolutionary National Assembly * *Bhutan* Thimphu/Paro Dzong, Bhutanese, King, National Assembly * *Bolivia* Sucre/La Paz, Bolivian, President, Congress (Senate, Chamber of * Deputies) * *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Sarajevo, Bosnian and Herzegovinian, Chairman and * Collective President, Bicameral legislature * *Botswana* Gaborone, Motswana (singular)/Botswana (plural), President, * National Assembly * *Brazil* Brasilia, Brazilian, President, National Congress (Senate, Chamber * of Deputies) * *Brunei Darussalam* Bandar Seri Begawan, Bruneian, sultan and prime * minister * *Bulgaria* Sofia, Bulgarian, President of the Presidium, National Assembly * *Burkina Faso* Ouagadougou, President * *Burundi* Bujumbura, Burundian, President, National Assembly * *Cambodia* Phnom Penh, Cambodian/Khmer, President, Council of Ministers * *Cameroon* Yaounde, Cameroonian, President, National Assembly * *Canada* Ottawa, Canadian/Canadien/Canuck (French Canadian), Queen/Governor * General/Prime Minister, Parliament (Senate, House of Commons) * *Cape Verde* Praia, Cape Verdean, President, National People's Assembly * *Central African Republic* Bangui, Central African, Chief of State, * Parliament (National Assembly, Social and Economic Council) * *Chad* N'Djamena, Chadian, President, Council of Ministers and National * Consultative Council * *Chile* Santiago, Chilean, President * *China* Beijing, Chinese, President, Standing Committee of National * People's Congress * *Colombia* Bogota, Colombian, President, Congress (Senate, House of * Representatives) * *Comoros* Moroni, Comoran, President, Federal Assembly * *Congo* Kinshasa, Congolese, President, High Council of the Republic and * Parliament of Transition * *Congo, Republic of the *Brazzaville, Congolese, President, Bicameral * legislature * *Cook Islands* Avarua, Cook Islander, Prime Minister, Parliament * *Costa Rica* San Jose, Costa Rican, President, Legislative Assembly * *Croatia *Zagreb, Croatian, President, Parliament * *Cuba* Havanna, Cuban, President, National Assembly of the People's Power * *Cyprus* Nicosia, Cypriot, President, Council of Ministers and House of * Representatives * *Czech Republic* Prague, Czechoslovak/Czech, President, Federal Assembly * (Chamber of the People, Chamber of the Nations) * *Denmark* Copenhagen, Dane, King, Parliament/Folketing * *Djibouti* Djibouti, Afar/Issa, President, National Assembly * *Dominica* Roseau, Dominican, President, House of Assembly * *Dominican Republic* Santo Domingo, Dominican, President, National Congress * (Senate, Chamber of Deputies) * *Ecuador* Quito, Ecuadorean, President, Chamber of Representatives * *Egypt* Cairo, Egyptian, President, People's Assembly * *El Salvador* San Salvador, Salvadoran, President, Legislative Assembly * *Equatorial Guinea* Malabo, Equatorial Guinean, President, House of * Representatives of the People * *Eritrea *Asmara, Eritrean, President, Unicameral legislature * *Estonia *Tallinn, Estonian, President, Unicameral legislature * *Ethiopia* Addis Ababa, Ethiopian, President, National Assembly * *Faroe Islands* Torshavn, Faroese, Queen, Parliament * *Fiji* Suva, Fijian, President/Prime Minister * *Finland* Helsinki, Finn, President, Parliament/Eduskunta * *France* Paris, Frenchman, President, Parliament (Senate, National * Assembly) * *French Guinea* Cayenne, French Guianese, Commissioner of the Republic, * General Council and Regional Council * *French Polynesia* Papeete, French Polynesian, High Commissioner/President, * Territorial Assembly and Council of Government * *Gabon* Libreville, Gabonese, President, National Assembly * *Gambia, The* Banjul, Gambian, President, House of Representatives * *Georgia *Tbilisi, Georgian, President, Unicameral legislature * *Germany * Berlin, German, President, Parliament (Federal * Council/Bundesrat, National Assembly/Bundestag) * *Ghana* Accra, Ghanaian, Chairman (PNDC), Provisional National Defense * Council (PNDC) * *Greece* Athens, Greek, Prime Minister/President, Parliament/Vouli * *Greenland/Kalaallit Nunaat* Gothab/Nuuk, Greenlander, Queen, * Parliament/Landsting * *Grenada* St. George's, Grenadian, Queen/Governor General, House of * Representatives and Senate * *Guadeloupe* Basse-Terre, Guadeloupian, Prefect, General Council and * Regional Council * *Guatemala* Guatemala City, Guatemalan, President, Congress * *Guinea* Conakry, Guinean, President, Military Committee of National * Redressment (CMRN) * *Guinea-Bissau* Bissau, Guinean, President, Council of State and National * Popular Assembly * *Guyana* Georgetown, Guyanese, President, National Assembly * *Haiti* Port-au-Prince, Haitian, President, Consultative Council * *Honduras* Tegucigalpa, Honduran, President, National Congress * *Hungary* Budapest, Hungarian, President of the Presidential Council, * National Assembly * *Iceland* Reykjavik, Icelander, President, Parliament/Althing (Upper * Chamber/Efi Deild, Lower Chamber/Neore Deild) * *India* New Delhi, Indian, President, Parliament (Government Assembly/Rajya * Sabha, People's Assembly/Lok Sabha) * *Indonesia* Jakarta, Indonesian, President, Parliament (House of * Representatives/DPR, People's Consultative Assembly/MPR) * *Iran* Teheran, Iranian, President, Islamic Consultative Assembly * *Iraq* Baghdad, Iraqi, President and Prime Minister, National Assembly * *Ireland* Dublin, Irishman, Irishmen/Irish (plural), President, National * Parliament/Oireachtas (Senate/Seaned Eireann, House of Representatives/Dail * Eireann) * *Israel* Jerusalem, Israeli, President, Parliament/Knesset * *Italy* Rome, Italian, President, Parliament (Senate, Chamber of Deputies) * *Ivory Coast/Câ€œte d/Ivoire* Abidjan, Ivorian, President, National Assembly * *Jamaica* Kingston, Jamaican, Queen/Governor General/Prime Minister, * Parliament (Senate, House of Representatives) * *Japan* Toyko, Japanese, Emperor, Diet (House of Councillors, House of * Representatives) * *Jordan* Amman, Jordanian, King, National Assembly (Senate, House of * Representatives) * *Kazakhstan *Almaty (Alma-Ata), Kazakhstani, President, Bicameral * legislature * *Kenya* Nairobi, Kenyan, President, National Assembly * *Kiribati* Tarawa, Kiribatian, President, National Assembly * *Kuwait* Kuwait, Kuwait, Amir, National Assembly * *Kyrgyzstan *Bishkek, Kyrgyzstani, President, Bicameral legislature * *Laos* Vientiane, Lao/Laotian (singular)/Laotians (plural), President, * Supreme People's Assembly * *Latvia * Riga, Latvian, President, Unicameral legislature * *Lebanon* Beirut, Lebanese, (President), National Assembly * *Lesotho* Maseru, Masotho (singular)/Basotho (plural), King, Military * Council * *Liberia* Monrovia, Liberian, President, Congress * *Libya* Tripoli, Libyan, (Chief of State), General Peoples' Congress * *Liechtenstein* Vaduz, Liechtensteiner, Prince, Diet * *Lithuania * Vilnius, Lithuanian, President, Unicameral legislature * *Luxembourg* Luxembourg, Luxembourger, Grand Duke, Parliament (Chamber of * Deputies, Council of State) * *Macau* Macau, Macanese, Governor, Legislative Assembly * *Macedonia * Skopje, Macedonian, President, Unicameral legislature * *Madagascar* Antananarivo, Malagasy, President, Popular National Assembly * *Malawi* Lilongwe, Malawian, President, National Assembly * *Malaysia* Kuala Lumpur, Malaysian, Paramount Ruler, Parliament (Senate, * House of Representatives) * *Maldives* Male, Maldivian, President, People's Council/Majlis * *Mali* Bamako, Malian, President, National Council * *Malta* Valletta, Maltese, President/Prime Minister, House of * Representatives * *Marshall Islands, Majuro, Marshall Islander, Preisdent, * Parliament/Nitijela and Council of Chiefs/Iroj * *Martinique* Fort-de-France, Martiniquais, Commissioner, Regional Council * and General Council * *Mauritania* Nouakchott, Mauritanian, President, Military Committee for * National Salvation * *Mauritius* Port Louis, Mauritian, Queen/Governor General, Legislative * Assembly * *Mexico* Mexico City, Mexican, President, National Congress (Senate, * Federal Chamber of Deputies) * *Micronesia * Palikir, Micronesian, President, Unicameral legislature * *Moldova * Chisinau, Moldovan, President, Unicameral legislature * *Monaco* Monaco-Ville, Monacan/Monegasque, Chief of State/Prince, National * Council * *Mongolia* Ulaanbaatar, Mongolian, Secretary-General, Great People's Hural * *Morocco* Rabat, Moroccan, King, Chamber of Representatives * *Mozambique* Maputo, Mozambican, President, People's Assembly * *Myanmar* Yangon, Burmese, General, military government * *Namibia* Windhoek, Namibian, Administrator-General, National Assembly * *Nauru* Yaren, Nauruan, President, Parliament * *Nepal* Kathmandu, Nepalese, King, National Assembly/Rastriya Panchayat * *Netherlands* Amsterdam, Netherlander, Queen, States-General (First- * Chamber, Second-Chamber) * *Netherlands Antilles* Willemstad, Netherlands Antillean * *New Caledonia* Noumea, New Caledonian, High Commissioner and President, * Territorial Assembly * *New Zealand* Wellington, New Zealander, Queen/Governor General, * Parliament/House of Representatives * *Nicaragua* Managua, Nicaraguan, President, National Assembly * *Niger* Niamey, Nigerois, President, Supreme Military Council * *Nigeria* Lagos, Nigerien, President, National Council of Ministers and * National Council of States * *Niue* Alofi, Niuean, Premier, Legislative Assembly * *North Korea* P'yongyang, North Korean, President, Supreme People's * Assembly * *Norway* Oslo, Norwegian, King, Parliament (Storting-Lagting, Odelsting) * *Oman* Muscat, Omani, Sultan and Prime Minister * *Pakistan* Islamabad, Pakistani, President/Prime Minister, Parliament * *Palau * Koror, Palaun, President, Bicameral legislature * *Panama* Panama, Panamanian, President, Legislative Assembly * *Papua New Guinea* Port Moresby, Papua New Guinean, Queen/Governor General, * House of Assembly * *Paraguay* Asuncion, Paraguayan, President, Congress (Senate, Chamber of * Deputies) * *Peru* Lima, Peruvian, President, Congress (Senate, Chamber of Deputies) * *Philippines* Quezon City/Manila, Filipino, President, National Assembly * (Senate, House of Representatives) * *Poland* Warsaw, Pole, President/Prime Minister, Parliament/Sejm * *Portugal* Lisbon, Portuguese, President/Prime Minister, Assembly of the * Republic * *Qatar* Doha, Qatari, Amir and Prime Minister, State Advisory Council * *Reunion* Saint-Denis, Reunionese, Commissioner, General Council and * Regional Assembly * *Romania* Bucharest, Romanian, President of Socialist Republic, Grand * National Assembly * *Russia * Moscow, Russian, President, Federation * *Rwanda* Kigali, Rwandan, President, National Development Council * *Saint Lucia* Castries, St. Lucian, Queen/Governor General, Parliament * (Senate, House of Representatives) * *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines* Kingstown, St. Vincentian/Vincentian, * Queen/Governor General, House of Representatives and Senate * *Samoa* Apia, Western Samoan, Head of State, Legislative Assembly * *San Marino* San Marino, Sanmarinese, Secretary of Foreign and Political * Affairs/Secretary for Internal Affairs and Justice, Grand and General * Council * *Sao Tome and Principe* Sao Tome, Sao Tomean, President, National People's * Assembly * *Saudi Arabia* Riyadh, Saudi, King and Prime Minister * *Senegal* Dakar, Senegalese, President, National Assembly * *Seychelles* Victoria, Setchellois, President, People's Assembly * *Sierra Leone* Freetown, Sierra Leonean, President, House of * Representatives * *Singapore* Singapore, Singaporean, President/Prime Minister, Parliament * *Slovakia * Bratislava, Slovakian, President, National Council * *Slovenia * Ljubljana, Slovenian, President, Unicameral parliament * *Solomon Islands* Honiara, Solomon Islander, Queen/Governor General, * National Parliament * *Somalia* Mogadishu, Somali, President and Commander in Chief of the Army, * National People's Assembly * *South Africa* Pretoria/Cape Town/Bloemfontein, South African, President, * Parliament (House of Assembly, House of Representatives, House of * Delegates) * *South Korea* Seoul, South Korean, President, National Assembly * *Spain* Madrid, Spaniard, King, Cortes Generales (Senate, Congress of * Deputies) * *Sri Lanka* Colombo, Sri Lankan, President * *St. Kitts and Nevis* Basseterre, Kittsian/Nevisian, Queen/Governor * General, House of Assembly and Nevis Island Legislature * *Sudan* Khartoum, Sudanese, Prime Minister, Supreme Council and Civilian * Cabinet * *Suriname* Paramaribo, Surinamer, President * *Swaziland* Mbabane, Swazi, King, Parliament (House of Assembly, Senate) * *Sweden* Stockholm, Swede, King, Parliament/Riksdag * *Switzerland* Bern, Swiss, President, Federal Assembly/Bundesversammlung * (Council of States/Standerat, National Council/Nationrat) * *Syria* Damascus, Syrian, President, People's Council * *Taiwan* Taipei, Chinese, President, National Assembly * *Tajikistan, Dushanbe, Tajik or Tadzhik, President, Unicameral legislature * *Tanzania* Dar-es-Salaam, Tanzanian, President, National Assembly * *Thailand* Bangkok, Thai, King/Prime Minister, National Assembly (Senate, * House of Representatives) * *Togo* Lomâ€š, Togolese, President, National Assembly * *Tonga* Nuku'alofa, Tongan, King, Legislative Assembly * *Trinidad and Tobago* Port-of-Spain, Trinidadian/Tobagan, President, * Parliament (Senate, House of Representatives) * *Tunisia* Tunis, Tunisian, President, National Assembly * *Turkey* Ankara, Turk, President, Grand National Assembly * *Turkmenistan * Ashgabat, Turkmen, President, Bicameral legislature * *Tuvalu* Funafuti, Tuvaluan, Queen/Governor General, House of Parliament * *Uganda* Kampala, Ugandan, President, National Resistance Council * *Ukraine * Kiev, Ukrainian, President, Supreme Council * *United Arab Emirates* Abu Dhabi, Emirian, President, Federal National * Council * *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland* London, Briton * (singular)/British (plural), Queen/Prime Minister, Parliament (House of * Lords, House of Commons) * (contains Wales (Cardiff), Scotland (Edinburgh), Northern Ireland * (Belfast), Guernsey (St. Peter Port), Jersey (Saint Helier), Gibraltar, * Bermuda (Hamilton), Hong Kong (Victoria), Pitcairn Islands (Adamstown), * Falkland Islands (Stanley), St. Helena (Jamestown), British Virgin Islands * (Road Town), Montserrat (Plymouth), Anguilla (The Valley), Turks and * Calicos Islands (Grand Turk), Cayman Islands (Georgetown), Isle of Man * (Douglas). * *United States* Washington, DC; American, President, Congress (Senate, * House of Representatives) * *Uruguay* Montevideo, Uruguayan, President, General Assembly (Senate, House * of Deputies) * *Vanuatu* Vila, Vanuatuan, President, Parliament * *Vatican City* Vatican City, n/a, Supreme Pontiff (Pope) * *Venezuela* Caracas, Venezuelan, President, National Congress (Senate, * Chamber of Deputies) * *Vietnam* Hanoi, Vietnamese, Chairman (President), National Assembly * *Wallis and Futuna Islands* Mata-Utu, Wallisian/Futunan/Wallis and Futuna * Islander, High Administrator, Territorial Assembly * *Yemen* Sana, Yemeni, President, People's Constituent Assembly * *Yugoslavia* Belgrade, Yugoslav, President, Federal Assembly (Federal * Chamber, Chamber of Republics and Provinces) * *Zambia* Lusaka, Zambian, President, National Assembly * *Zimbabwe* Harare, Zimbabwean, President, Parliament (Senate, House of * Assembly) *